To Learn the Language of Love
by Joey the Freaking Potterhead
Summary: When Gilderoy lost himself in his own reflections down the Great Hall, he had not expected to run into a French girl reading a book who turned out could help him impress some women. -sorry if my "French" is a bit out guys- blame google translate.-
1. An awkward meeting

Alexandria Redchild was out and about the Great Hall with a book held to her face, reading as she walked; she could hardly see where she was going. At the same time,

Gilderoy Lockhart as up-tight and overly proud of himself had just been boasting of his apparent swag and way with girls; he had just finished snogging his girlfriend in

front of everyone's disgusted faces and had decided to find some of his friends, who even though found him greatly annoying, apparently found him good company; in his

opinion; the best friend they could ever have. He'd only walked quarter of the way, not caring where he was going as he was too busy looking through every window he

passed to admire his own reflection, down the hall when Alexandria bumped into him, of course he hadn't seen her coming either.

"Oomph." she grunted slight as her book dropped to the floor. "Je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi." she said as she bent down to pick her book up.

Lockhart noticed this was French she was speaking not by the words but by her sharp French accent. Lockhart bent down to pick Alexandria's books up just as she had

straightened herself up; she looked down at him and shook her head with a bit of a smirk on her face. Lockhart, realizing he had been beaten to this, straightened up

quickly. He had no clue of what she had just said to him, all he could think of was to smile and nod, at the same time wondering what she had just said.

Alexandria looked up at him, her face flushed slightly red, apparently embarrassed about realizing she had just spoken French to Lockhart. "Oh... I am sorry... I didn't

mean to run into you" she said slowly and somewhat shyly.

Lockhart upon realizing his mistake of trying to pick her book up when she already had done it, felt relieved, until she had spoken English just after she had spoken

French, he looked rather surprised, if not impressed by this; before he realized what he was saying, said, "hey you speak two languages?" his surprise of course was put

on; if there was one way to flirt with a girl, this was it. "Oh it's alright really about the whole running into me thing... it is very hard to not run into me with my dazzling

good looks." He grinned, slightly chuckling as he flashed his perfect whitened teeth, his hair gleaming gold and smoothed down. "How are you?" he added quickly, to add

for apparent charm; he knew he wouldn't be able to have her as a girlfriend seeing he had Flo but what guy doesn't want a line-up of girls after him? Apparently he did at

least.

Alexandria smiled, apparently charmed by him, "French is my second tongue." She casually informed, before adding, "Oh... I'm good thank you and you?" she replied

quickly. 'He is good looking... way too old though' she thought to herself.

Lockhart seemed mildly impressed by this, whether it was put on, only he knew deep down that it was; he wanted nothing more than to learn her French to impress some

more women. "That's awesome! I wish I could speak French." He grinned. "The most French I speak is "Bonjour san'de'cupckeo" he smiled apparently pleased with

himself. "I am great at it, of course; I know more words but my pronunciation is very troublesome at times." He boasted.

To Lockhart's pleasure, Alexandria didn't seem impressed but laughed; to him, being the funny one was what he saw as one of the most important traits. He grinned as

she said, "that's what most people can say." in a playful but matter-of-factly voice.

Gilderoy couldn't help but laugh at this; the only problem was he'd always found it hard to stop laughing which meant he had laughed harder than he really should have.

He drew in a breath and quickly cut his laughter off as he added, "well it is something I s'pose... I mean... I've never really learn so I just sort of... teach myself." He felt

rather impressed with himself with this sentence; he knew if he'd told her this, she would possibly teach him. He did want to learn it after all- for popularity of course.

"I'm Alexandria." Alexandria said trying to break ages of silence; she smiled at Lockhart who looked rather awkward now.

Lockhart was so caught up in thinking about his popularity he hardly realized she'd spoken; it was only after she said this that he came to and realized he hadn't even

introduced himself. What sort of things would she have thought of him while he was zoned off? He didn't like to think. He looked at her and chuckled before introducing

himself, "I'm Lockhart; Gilderoy Lockhart- finest, most charming person you will meet in this school." He winked.

Alexandria seemed to have nothing to say to this, which Lockhart took as 'taking her breath away' or 'leaving her speechless' of course he _had _to think of things this way.

Alexandria smiled at him, "it's a pleasure." She said, as Lockhart's face lit up. He knew it was a pleasure for anyone to meet him but for him to actually have success at his

'flirting,' which of course was the beginning of either a friendship or just a one-off meeting.

"As it is meeting you." He winked. He would have said he knew how much of a pleasure it would have been for someone to meet him; however he wasn't _that _stupid and

didn't want to show her his true side _yet_. "We should hang out sometime." He said, casually shrugging for apparent effect of trying to show her his 'humble' side- if that's

what you'd even call it.

Alexandria smiled at this also, "how about now?" she asked.

Lockhart grinned, feeling really proud of his success. "That would be awesome!" he beamed, really meaning it would be awesome for her to hang out with him; of course

he didn't tell her this. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know" Alexandria frowned. "I didn't think _that _far ahead."

Gilderoy smiled and said, "Nor did I to be honest." He chuckled, though felt a little disappointed that she hadn't said much more; the story he had in his mind would have

been perfect for his reputation- Lockhart; popular with the women, seen with Alexandria Redchild by the lake... he snapped himself to his senses. 'What am I thinking? I

have Flo... I have a girlfriend.' He thought to himself and looked back to Alexandria from staring somewhere in the distance. He slid down the wall and flopped sprawled

out on the ground, his back leant against the wall as he thought over what they should do.


	2. The language of love

Gilderoy Lockhart and Alexandria had been sitting together on the ground; both sprawled out next to each other after Alexandria grew tired of standing and waiting for

Lockhart to decide where the two were going to hang out and what they were going to do. Lockhart, however wasn't entirely thinking of what he'd like to do and where

he'd like to hang out; he was deep in thought about what he would tell the others he and Alexandria had done; many wild stories came to his mind; however he knew he

couldn't make it too much of a tale, as he wasn't single; not that he minded too much. His mind began to wonder and he'd started thinking of a tale of how he saved

Alexandria from something wild that happened- perhaps teaching her a new spell and it went horribly wrong, so he miraculously saved her from complete chaos; his

thoughts were interrupted when she'd turned to him, finally breaking the silence and suggested something that made his heart skip a beat.

"I suppose I could start teaching you French?" She smiled at him.

Lockhart smiled brightly; he was excited to finally be able to beat James and Sirius at impressing women- so he thought of course. "That'd be amazing if you could!" he

said almost unable to contain his excitement for his previous thought about James and Sirius; impressing women better than they could- this sounded pretty damn good

as far as Lockhart was concerned and what'd Flo think? She'd snog him every moment she got with him- even though the two _were _snogging at every moment they got

but it would certainly help their relationship and perhaps would be more snogging moments then there already was before.

Alexandria smiled; she had never taught French before, she looked at Lockhart; the two still sprawled out on the floor next to each other, she moved herself in front of

him so the two were looking face-to-face; Lockhart still against the wall; Alexandria sitting in the open in front of Lockhart; Lockhart was pleased with how this would have

looked to passersby and the best thing- nothing was really happening between the two of them which, in his opinion would really help his reputation. Alexandria looked to

the ground and fiddled with her shoelace, Lockhart was sprawled out coolly. She looked up at him and smiled again, "what do you want to know?" she asked.

Lockhart hesitated before responding to this question- the truth was he knew nothing about French and was now being asked what he wanted to know? There was only

one way he could answer, he looked at her and smiled a fake shy smile, "err... well... I don't know." He shrugged. "Whatever you know I guess?" He grinned.

Alexandria looked at him, "well I grew up in France, speaking French all my life. Maybe you want to know how to woo the girls... after all French is the language of love."

She looked at him and grinned cheekily, mumbling "not that he needs it." Under her breath- Lockhart of course was too wrapped up in the whole idea about French being

the language of love- this was like a dream come true for him; all he could think about now was him impressing the girls with his amazing French tongue.

Lockhart beamed; "I know that much." he winked. "It would be awesome to be able to speak French, become popular with the women in case anything ever came

between me and Flo." A small grin formed across his face; almost a smirk as he told himself he didn't really need to be taught French at all; he already had enough charm

as it was; he quickly came to the conclusion it would be needed though to apparently boost his reputation. His grin quickly dropped as he noticed Alexandria's face harden

at the sound of Lockhart telling her that he and Flo were together.

"You and Flo?" she asked clearly confused; at the same time almost angry. "As in Florence Amendola?" she paused as Lockhart nodded slowly. "She's dating my brother,

Daniel." Alexandria finally finished clearly shocked and confused more than anything else.

It was now Lockhart's turn to be slightly confused- it that's even what you would call it; he almost sounded proud of himself to have Florence. "No... She told me they

broke up a while ago as far I heard." He told her.

Lockhart shrugged, "_I'm _with her now anyway." He said boasted.

Feeling a little defeated, upon realizing how well out of the loop she was, Alexandria looked down at the ground then back to Lockhart quickly, "Oh I see..." she said

quickly, trying to change the subject back to teaching Lockhart French; she felt rather awkward now. "Well then... where were we?" she added, her eyes darted from

Lockhart to the wall to the floor as she pretended to have lost track of their previous conversation, "oh yes, the language of love..." she begun.

"I believe we were... yes" Lockhart added in, with a grin.

Alexandria smiled and continued, "Let's start with introducing yourself like this." In her sharp French accent, she said, "Bonjour il. Mon nom est, Alexandrie Redchild."

Lockhart smiled apparently impressed, deep down he was thinking to himself how easy it sounded in his mind. He concentrated hard and said in a fake accent which didn't

sound anything French at all, more or less his original accent only his voice higher, "Bonjour il. Omnomnom Ext Alexandry Redchild." He grinned proudly knowing he hadn't

picked it up, however felt he would get it by the time the lesson was over.

Alexandria looked as though she were about to laugh, "Not omnomnom." She said, her eyes laughing but her voice serious yet calm and patient, "Mon nom." She said

slowly. "And you're supposed to say _your _name instead of mine." Lockhart noticed her attempts of hiding a grin but didn't say anything; he was proud of himself even

though he was way off with his pronunciation.

"Ohh... okay." Lockhart grinned, "Nom mon Gilderie Loftfart," he had no clue he had just said his own name entirely wrong.

Alexandria sniggered deep down at the name 'Loftfart,' however had no intention of showing it. She smiled successfully concealing her snigger, "very good." She said,

proudly; as it seemed to Lockhart at least. "This is how you ask her name." She added, "Quel est votre nom?"

"Right." Said Lockhart with a confidence he was nowhere near feeling at all, "Questelestvotrenom?" he felt as though he had perfected this.

"No... Quel-est-vot-re-nom." Alexandria said slowly to simplify it for him.

'I said that!' Gilderoy thought to himself, though he didn't say it; he knew it would have given her a bad impression of him if he had, he swallowed gently and said, "oh

sorry... No Quel... Est... Vot-tree Nom." He took what seemed to be at least a minute's pause each sound, however still he felt he had succeeded. Nothing _he _did was

wrong of course- it was always perfect in his opinion.

Alexandria smiled at him, "yes that's good." She said though she also felt there was room for improvement and could help him whenever she could. "Now we need

compliments like, "your eyes are sparkle like the stars above."

Upon hearing this, Lockhart smirked to himself, 'she's gazing into my eyes.' He hadn't even heard her say, "Vos yeux brillent comme les étoiles au-dessus."

At the last sound of her words, Lockhart snapped himself back to reality; he had only heard part of what she'd said, however without paying attention, he said, "Voss

yolks brilliant commeh lez at toilets au-dee-sus." He smiled proudly again.

Alexandria couldn't help but have a giggle at this; she looked down and sighed through what seemed halfway between a grin and a straight face, "No." She said and

slowly sounded it out, "Vos... yewks... brill-ent... com-me... les... eh-toy-les... au-des-sus."

Lockhart nodded, pretending to understand how to say it now; he drew a deep breath and said, "Voooooosssssssss... Youks... brillant... commmmmeeeeehhhhh... lez

`es... toiles au-dacious" he grinned hoping to have at least irritated her even just a little bit.

Alexandria smiled, however Lockhart still got the impression she was getting slightly restless. "Almost... once more." With that, she slowly said again, "Vos... yewks...

brill-ent... com-me... les... eh-toy-les... au-des-sus."

She smiled motioning for Lockhart to give it another attempt; this time Lockhart was actually listening. "Okay, so... Vos... Yeux... brilliant... commeh... les... e`toiles...

au-dessus?" he said dumbly.

Alexandria smiled brightly and actually felt pleased with him for the first time during their lesson. "Well done! You're getting it!" she said, happily, she felt proud of herself

for being able to teach Lockhart as much as she felt proud of Lockhart for finally being able to pronounce something properly even if he was slow at it. She gazed at him,

then back to the ground, her head rested in the palm of her hand, apparently thinking. "I can't think of anything more to teach you." She said after a moment. "What else

would you like to know?" she asked hoping for ideas so they actually had something to talk about.

Lockhart beamed, he stretched his legs out and crossed his arms behind his head, stretches slightly with a bit of a grunt before pulling his knees up, slouched forwards

both elbows rested on his knees, he looked at her and smiled, his bright blue eyes sparkling with happiness and pride. "I knew I'd get it!" he grinned, then thought for a

moment, "Err... what else is there?"

Alexandria thought so a moment, her legs crossed and her head still in one palm, the other hand rested on her knee; she tapped her fingers in thought, "well there's

colours, numbers, places, insults..." she cocked an eyebrow knowingly.

"I like insults." Lockhart smirked, thinking of what he could say to other students in French and get away with it.

Alexandria smiled, "alright... how about..." she thought for a moment, both hands now rested on her crossed knees, she made a face as she thought, then said,

"Vousêtes un cochon?"

Lockhart smirked, "vows eates un-cochon?" he said.

Alexandria smiled, "well done... that means you are a pig." She grinned.

"Why thank you!" Lockhart pouted, "I'm no pig!" he chuckled knowing she hadn't just called him a pig; why would she call him something he isn't?

Alexandria laughed, "I wasn't calling you a pig."

"I know you know I am not a pig." He grinned, 'no one has ever thought of me as a pig- I'm too amazing for that.' He thought, but knew better than to say it no matter

how full of truth it was. He smirked, "at least I know how to speak French now."

"Yes you do" she grinned. "Now go woo Flo with it... maybe I should have taught you Italian; that _would _impress her as she's Italian." She grinned.

Lockhart beamed, "that would be awesome if you could do that." He beamed, stood up and the two parted as they set off for their next class.


End file.
